


Fuck the SYSTEM

by RoyaleJ



Category: college - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaleJ/pseuds/RoyaleJ
Summary: Me just bitching about life and asking, "why doesn't shit go as planned?". Nice.





	Fuck the SYSTEM

**Author's Note:**

> Hear ye, hear ye.

How does one gain admission to a top 10 public college and still feel like a renowned dumbass?

Well, let me tell you, friends.  
My 25 on the ACT still determines how I feel about myself academically.  
It really shouldn't, in all honestly.  
"Um, yes, standardized testing DOES determine how smart you are!!!!! I mean, I got a a 32 and I still feel kind of dumb :/".  
Oh my god, those types of people are why we all have issues on why we don't think we're intelligent.  
Down playing if you're intelligent and casully putting yourself down even if you managed to do well at something.  
Geez.  
That's kind of shitty.  
Wowza.  
Work ethic.  
Work your ass off and develop skills that will last you until you're making six figures.  
Yiiiiiiiikes.


End file.
